The Heart Brings You Back
by tjmack
Summary: Sequel to Look After You. Everyone's Reaction to Charlie being alive.
1. Chapter 1

The Heart Brings You Back

Summary: Sequel to Look After You. How will everyone react when they find out that Charlie is indeed alive?

Chapter One

Claire awoke the next morning, the feeling of warmth had disappeared. She turned over and attempted to place her arm around Charlie, but found that he wasn't there. She bolted upright immediately, scanning the room for the brooding face that brought the worlds biggest smile to her face. Her eyes came up empty, and found that he was indeed not in her room. Had she dreamt he was alive? Was it all a dream, just a realm of her imagination. Just her wanting him to be there so bad, that her mind actually let her believe it, even if only for a night. She felt the hot tears hit the back of her eyelids, before wiping them away. There was no way last night had been a dream, it was too real. The emotions, the love making, all of it was just too real.

She pulled back her blankets, before sliding half-way out of bed. She stretched her arms, before standing up. She started for her bedroom door, when she heard a familiar voice. A warm smile crossed her lips, as she quietly made her way out of her bedroom, and stood just outside of Aaron's room.

Claire watched as Charlie gently rocked Aaron back and forth, speaking baby talk to him. He laughed every time that Aaron flashed a toothless smile at him.

"Okay buddy, let's put you back in your crib," Charlie said, as he slid Aaron back into his crib.

He watched him a little while longer, and listened as Aaron gurgled, and babbled a bit.

"I missed you little man," Charlie smiled at him.

He looked around the tiny room, when his eye caught the small ring that sat on the dresser in the corner of the room. He walked over toward it, ran his fingers a crossed it, and smiled softly.

"I'm guessing you want it back?" Claire asked, finally making her presence known.

"Nope, it's were it belongs. I promised Liam that I'd keep it in the family. You and Aaron are the closest thing I have to family now, and I like it that way," He smiled, hoping he hadn't woken her.

"Charlie..." Claire started before Charlie interrupted her.

"I mean it Claire, you and turnip-head mean the world to me. I don't know what I'd do without you two," Charlie said, as he walked toward her, letting his arms wrap around her waist.

"You mean the world to us too," she smiled, before kissing his lips tenderly.

"Good, wouldn't have it any other way," Charlie smiled, as he followed Claire out of Aaron's room.

"So, what would you like for breakfast?" Claire asked, opening the fridge in the kitchen.

"Uh, what do you have?" Charlie asked, slightly taken aback by how much this felt like home.

"Well, altogether, we have pretty much anything you can think of. I on the other hand have some eggs and bacon?" Claire smiled at him.

"Sounds fine to me. So I've gotta ask, how'd you get such a nice place?" Charlie grinned.

"Well, Des told everyone about your warning about the freigther people, and well when me and Hurley thought you were dead...Well ummm... we knew that if you didn't believe them that we shouldn't either," Claire said, as she dug in the fridge for the rest of her eggs and bacon.

"So, what you just went off into the jungle to hide out in the barracks?" Charlie asked, slightly confused.

"Not exactly, the camp divided off into two groups, those who believed you and Locke, and then those who believed Jack," Claire explained.

"You went off with Locke?" Charlie asked, still not real fond of him.

"Yeah, I mean, it was either go with Locke or go with Jack and be with the frieghter people. I didn't really see a choice, if you didn't trust them then why should I?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, okay I mean, I see that you didn't have a choice," Charlie said, still stunned that she just went off with Locke like that.

"Oh ummmm...if you don't want anyone to know that your alive, you might want to hide," Claire explained.

"Uh...why?" Charlie asked, giving her a confused look.

"Well, since we've been here in the barracks, Hurley and I have eaten breakfast together. Then he sings a song to Aaron," Claire explained a little bit better.

"Oh, well I mean, I guess I can't keep it hidden forever. Is Des here too?" Charlie asked, secretly hoping he wasn't.

"No, he stayed with Jack. I think he wanted to find out why that Namoi chick had a picture of him and Penny?" she answered in a questioning tone.

"Oh okay, well when does Hurley usually show up?" Charlie asked, as he lent his head forward on his hand.

"He should be here anytime now," Claire said, as she flipped her eggs and bacon.

As if on cue, Aaron started to fuss from his bedroom. Claire sighed lightly, and Charlie realized for the first time since last night how tired and worn down Claire looked.

"I got him," Charlie said, before she had a chance to move.

He slid off the chair, and headed down the hall toward Aaron's room. Claire smiled when she heard Charlie humming the tone to 'You All, Everybody' to her son. Soon enough Aaron settled down, and Charlie emerged from the bedroom, with Aaron cradled in his arms.

"I think he missed me, and my ablitiy to hum him to sleep," Charlie smiled.

"Oh I know he missed you, but your humming ablitiy that, I'm not quite as sure about," Claire smiled, as Charlie faked being her by her words.

"Are you trying to say that I can't hum?" Charlie asked, as he slid down into the rocking chair, all ready to rock Aaron back to sleep.

"Charlie, have you heard yourself hum?" Claire asked.

"Uh, no, but I just always assumed it was as good as my singing," Charlie smiled, knowing she'd take another hit at him.

"Hmmmm, yeah your humming might be just a tad better than your singing," Claire smiled, knowing Charlie had sit it up for her to take another hit at him.

"Are you trying to say I can't sing?" Charlie asked, as the front door swung open.

Charlie watched as Hurley's mouth fell open and his eyes bugged out.

"Dude," Hurley said, before he fell to the ground.

"Do I have that effect on everyone?" Charlie asked, trying to see Hurley from where he was sitting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I know this chapter is a little short, and long awaited, but I've had some major writer's block issues with this chapter. Nothing I seemed to write made any kind of sense...not like I wanted it too. But finally with a little guidance, and sometime to think on it, this was what my tiny little mind came up with. Also, I've never been one to be any good at writing humor, so if the jokes that Charlie makes aren't funny, I apologize. **

Chapter Two

Charlie knelt down next to Hurley's still very unconscious form, waiting for Claire to bring him the warm towel to put on Hurley's forehead.

"Come on mate, wake up," Charlie coursed his fallen friend.

"Here," Claire offered him the warm damp towel, as she knelt down next to Charlie. She let her fingers curl around his, as he carefully put the towel on Hurley's forehead.

"Hey Claire, you okay?" Sawyer called from outside the door, as he slowly made his way into the house.

His eyes caught Hurley's large form laying unconscious on the floor, and drifted up, and caught sight of a person he thought he'd never see again.

"Is that...are you really...Charlie?" the voice came, a little unsettled as if he had saw a ghost.

Charlie's head snapped up, his eyes coming into contact with Sawyer's.

"Hey Sawyer," Charlie answered, his voice a little disgruntled.

"Claire...please tell me you see him?" Sawyer asked, his eyes bugging out of their sockets, shock written on his face.

"Yes Sawyer, Charlie is alive," Claire smiled, loved the fact that she could divulge this information.

"But...how?" Sawyer asked, his eyes turning from Claire back to a very alive Charlie.

"Look Sawyer, it's a really long story, and I'm trying to get Hurley to wake up," Charlie explained, as he continued to dab Hurley's forehead.

"I just..." Sawyer trailed off for a minute, before running out of Claire's house.

"Was that the end of that conversation?" Charlie asked, turning his head toward Claire, who had a beaming smile on her face, and he knew it had nothing to do with Sawyer's sudden appearance.

"Apparently," Claire offered, as her fingers tightened their grip around Charlie's.

"I'm not going anywhere luv," Charlie grinned at her, as she blushed slightly.

"Sorry," she said, as her face fell to the floor, clearly embarrassed.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about luv. I know you thought you lost me, but I promise you Claire, I'm not going anywhere, anytime soon," he said as he kissed her cheek lightly.

"Ah hah! I told ya," Sawyer said from the door.

Charlie shook his head, knowing that yet another person knew that he was indeed alive.

"Char-Charlie?" the familiar voice came from the door.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm really alive, I have magical powers, that's how I survived," Charlie said, sarcasm dripping from his lips, as he let the towel rest on Hurley's forehead, so he could turn his attention to the new person, who would ask him twenty questions.

"I can't believe it, and look you still have that same ol' sense of humor," Kate smiled heartily at him.

"Well of course I do. Do you think almost drowning would rid me of my general charm?" Charlie grinned toothily at her.

"Well, I suppose not," Kate answered back, as she stared straight at Charlie.

Charlie stood up from his spot on the floor, and walked toward Kate, and hugged her lightly.

"We all thought you were dead. Everyone is so upset at the thought," Kate shared with him.

"Well, I mean Kate, that means a lot. It really does, but I'm just not ready for everyone to know I'm alive. Do you guys think you could keep it a secret for just a little while. Just until I figure things out, and get my head together. Please?" Charlie asked, his eyes doing the begging for him.

Charlie had learned at an early age that while his cute face couldn't get him what he wanted from people, that his crystal blue eyes, surely did get the job done. They always seemed to work on people, especially women. Always claiming that they always looked sad, like he held the world on his shoulders. So at this particular moment, he was using his sad looking blue eyes to get his way, just this one time. Although he knew that Kate would keep his secret, it was more Sawyer that he was worried about, but then again he was certain that Kate would keep Sawyer in line.

"Of course we will Charlie, won't we?" Kate said, as she poked Sawyer in the ribs.

"Yeah sure, whatever Chuckie, just remember you owe me," Sawyer said, before Kate smacked his shoulder. "Fine, this one's on the house."

"Look we're gonna go before we draw attention, but just remember while we'll keep our mouth's shut. That one," Kate paused to point at Hurley's still unconscious form. "He'll have a harder time not spilling the beans."

"Oh I know I'll have my hands full, but Hurley's my best friend. I can't keep him in the dark about this," Charlie explained.

"Yeah I understand, just...be careful Charlie," Kate said, her eyes full of tears, as she gave him one more hug before heading out the door.

"Besides you of course, I'm really glad Kate knows. I miss talking to her," Charlie grinned, before placing his thin arms around Claire's waist and pulling her into a light kiss.

"Dude," Hurley said from the floor, clearly awake now.

"Hurley, seriously man, you were out of it for like half an hour," Charlie said, bending down to help his friend up.

"Dude, I wasn't dreaming," Hurley said his eyes wide open.

"No Hurley you weren't, I'm really alive," Charlie said, as he pulled Hurley into a hug. "I missed you man."

"I can't believe this," Hurley said as he hugged Charlie back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It had been a week since Charlie had 'magically' shone up at the barracks, letting Claire know that he was indeed alive and well. The initial shock had more or less worn off, but by no means was Claire going to take Charlie for granted again. She had almost lost him once, and she'd be damned if she'd just take for granted that he'd always be there. She hadn't so much let him raise one finger to cook or clean anything. In fact she usually had to banish him to the rocking chair in the corner, his only job when she was doing the 'chores' was to keep Aaron from fussing. Which it turns out that Charlie is very good at.

Now, laying her head on his chest, listening intently with every rise and fall of the steady rhythm of breathing, she knew that the only thing that could make her happier would be if they were off this god awful island, and back in the real world. Back with normal, non-island people. She smiled at the thought of sharing a decent sized house with Charlie, and spending the rest of her life with him. It was a happy thought, but of course on the island of doom, happy thoughts lasted about as long as the rainstorms that would pop up unannounced and leave just about as fast as they appeared.

She rose from the bed with the sudden sound of what appeared to be gunfire in the distance. Her eyes widened, as she realized that Locke had indeed been right. The only people that would be opening fire on them, would be the freighter people.

"Charlie," Claire yelled in pure fear, unable to physically move, she had to resort to yelling at the figure sleeping soundly beside her.

"Huh...what?" Charlie woke up slightly dazed at Claire's sudden screaming fit.

"Someone's shooting Charlie," Claire said, fear stricken in her eyes, as a tear rolled down her cheek.

At that Charlie heard the gunfire himself, and jumped in a single bound from the bed, and ran toward Aaron's room. He slid slightly, before throwing the door open and grabbing the sleeping infant from his nice comfortable crib. The sudden jolt from being picked up, had upset Aaron as he started to wail loudly. Charlie bounced him lightly, as he tried to decide what was the best course of action, not wanting to put neither Aaron or Claire in harms way.

* * *

Still standing in the hallway, Aaron laying on one arm, as Claire slid into his free side, as tears fell from her eyes. Never in her life had Claire ever been so afraid, she'd never really had much cause to be scared. That of course, not saying she hadn't been afraid ever...She had been scared when she was a teenager, and she was in a horrid car accident with her mother, who would never fully recover from it. She had also been terrified when she found out she was pregnant, and again with Thomas up and left without so much of a word, other than it was all too much. She shook her head to keep her focused on the task at hand. She'd be damned if she'd let Charlie sacrifice himself again, for the 'greater good'.

"Claire, someone's in the house, I heard the door open. You stay here and hold onto Aaron, I'm gonna go check it out," Charlie said, as her eyes met his, practically begging him not to go. "I love you."

Claire let the tears fall freely now, almost certain that Charlie was going to die for real this time. She knew there would be no magical reappearance this time, no, it would be Charlie laying on the floor bleeding to death, and her stuck to watch as the love of her life slowly and painfully died in front of her eyes. She waited for the sound of gunfire, she clenched her eyes shut, and waited for the sound of blood splashing to the ground, and Charlie's horrified groans as he fell to the ground. She waited for it, but it never came. Instead, Charlie reappeared with Kate and Sawyer in tow. Both having small superficial wounds, and needing to find quick shelter.

"Their getting closer, we have to get out while we can. Make a run for the jungle, they'll have a hard time finding us out there. We can run back to the beach," Sawyer explained, as he clasped his injured, and bleeding hand against his chest, and grimaced slightly.

"Jack is certain rescue is coming, I'm not sure on the details, but he told me to round up everyone I could from the barracks and get them back to the beach as quickly as possible. So if we're going to make it, we need to go, now," Kate said, her voice border lining forceful.

Charlie held up a finger, and disappeared into Aaron's room for a few minutes, before reappearing with the rigged up baby carrier he had made Claire, wrapped around his shoulders. He carefully grabbed Aaron from her hand, and laid him comfortably in the carrier before signaling that they were ready.

"Let's get going..." Sawyer let his sentence fall off as they heard a few collected grunts from the doorway.

Sawyer and Kate held up their hands, telling both Charlie and Claire to stay put as they investigated the noises.

"Shit," they heard Sawyer yell.

"Do you think...do you..." Claire couldn't get the words out, her body shaking from a combation of fear and crying.

"I don't hear anything...maybe it's one of our own," Charlie said, as he wrapped an arm around Claire's shoulders, letting her head rest against his chest.

* * *

A few minutes later Sawyer and Kate emerged, with Hurley in tow. His arm had been wrapped to stop the bleeding of a bullet he had taken to the arm.

"They're all dead," he said, his eyes staring into space, obviously in shock.

"We have to go now," Sawyer said, as he lead the way, Hurley following close behind, as Kate brought up the end.

* * *

They stood huddled just outside of Claire's, trying decide on the best way to get to the jungle, that was a good few hundred feet away from them.

"I think it would be best if we ran with all our might," Sawyer said.

Everyone just sort of nodded they're approval, as they all eyed the distance from where they were to the jungle in front of them.

"On the count of three. One...Two...Three," Sawyer said as they all took off running.

* * *

Charlie stayed back with Hurley insuring that he stayed with the group, all while he covered Aaron to make sure he was safe from any free flying bullets. He smiled lightly at the fact that him and Hurley were a mere few feet from the tree line, while the rest of them were already hidden behind the gobs of trees in front of them. Charlie stilled himself at the sound of a gun going off behind him. He wasn't sure which one of them was going to get hit, but he stilled himself nonetheless to and readjusted Aaron to make sure he wouldn't be the target. He felt a sharp, coursing pain in his back. He felt like just dropping right then, but slowly he made his legs pull him closer to the tree line. Sawyer popped out from the jungle and fired off a few rounds, one of which hit the opposing person, taking them down.

Sawyer grabbed Charlie's arm and helped pull him into the jungle. Once Sawyer was certain they were hidden enough, he help sit Charlie down, noticing for the first time that tears were slowly rolling down his cheek.

"I need to look at it," Sawyer said.

Charlie shook his head in acknowledgment but made no movement, as he saw Claire run from her hiding spot and slid up next to him.

"Charlie are you okay?" Claire asked, her eyes glassy looking, as if she was about to literally cry a river.

"Just a little back pain, I'm fine though. It would really help if you could take Aaron though," he said, as she shook her head, and Charlie motioned for Kate to remove her from him, so Sawyer could examine his back.

After he was sure she was a safe distance away, he leaned forward and let Sawyer look.

"How bad is it?" Charlie asked, grimacing as pain coursed through his entire body.

"I'm no doctor, but I'd say not good. I think it would be best if you didn't walk, that's for sure," Sawyer explained.

"Are you honestly suggesting that someone is going to carry me back to the beach?" Charlie asked.

"Unless you wanna go all paralyzed, then yes that is what I'm suggesting," Sawyer said, a touch of annoyance in his voice.

"Fine," Charlie threw up his hands, knowing Sawyer would never let him forget this.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Sawyer looked forward and saw the smoke from the beach fire that had been burning since they'd crash landed so long ago. He grimaced before resituating Charlie, and continuing on. Charlie wasn't necessarily heavy, but Sawyer had been carrying him for nearly an hour. Needless to say, Sawyer was far past exhausted, but Charlie had long since passed out due to the amount of blood he had lost. Sawyer was starting to worry, that Charlie might not exactly be alive anymore, since he hadn't really felt the poor boy breathe for a little while. That information though, that is best suited to keep to himself until he found out for sure. No need upsetting Claire anymore, who had already cried most of the way back to the beach. Sawyer glanced back, and felt relieved that no more tears were coming from her eyes.

Kate had long since taken over holding Aaron, since Claire had proven herself far to upset and weak to hold the tiny infant anymore. Claire's head sat up against Kate's shoulder, trying to find the slightest bit of comfort, now that Charlie was unconscious.

"We're getting close, I can see the smoke from the fire," Sawyer said, pointing up to the sky, where the smoke rolled over a few times before disappearing into a new cloud of smoke.

"Great," Kate said, stopping herself from saying the sentence that each of them knew to be true, but refused to say out loud.

The faster they get Charlie medical attention the better. Kate had learned from Sawyer's gunshot wound that, no matter how much blood you lose you can still die. Although, Charlie had lost far more blood than Sawyer had with his, and he lost consciousness much faster as well.

"Sawyer, I'm going to go ahead of you guys, let Jack know the situation," Kate said what needed to be said, without saying the actual words.

* * *

Kate came out of the clearing, her superficial wounds were red and swollen. It looked like she had gotten hit in the face numerous times with a tree branch. Minor cuts, and even a few bruises were coloring her face a much different color than it usually was, and Jack of course could tell right away.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked her, his eyes wide.

"Look Jack I'm fine, we got ambushed back at the barracks. Only five of us survived, six if you count Aaron, and one of us is not in good shape," she said, her hands trembling.

No one outside of their small group knew that Charlie was alive, and Kate wasn't sure how everyone would react. Of course they'd be excited, it was a very sad and glum day, when they had to morn the death of one of the camps more heroic men. That had been a hard day for everyone, but she knew that if everyone found out and he ended up dying from getting shot by those damn freighter people, well it would be another hard day.

"Whose hurt? Claire? Hurley?" Jack asked.

"Okay, your going to have a hard time believing this, but I don't really have time to answer all the questions your going to have, because quite frankly he doesn't have that kind of time...It's Charlie," Kate said, ending her slightly long rant.

"As in Pace? Charlie Pace? Kate, he's dead," Jack said simply.

"No Jack he's not, I'm not even a hundred percent sure how he's alive. All I know is that he escaped the Looking Glass station, and made his way to the barracks somehow. He won't be alive however, if we keep talking about it," Kate explained with urgency.

"How bad is it?" Jack asked, his voice quieted a bit.

"He was shot in the back, Sawyer carried him all the way back, afraid he might paralyze himself. He lost consciousness, about a half an hour ago...give or take," Kate explained.

"Okay, well I don't want anyone to know that he's alive just yet. I want to see what I can do about his injury before we spring the whole camp on him like that," Jack explained.

He followed Kate back into the clearing, and found that the remainder of the group were waiting just inside the clearing.

"Follow me Sawyer, and whatever you do, try not to move him to much," Jack explained, as Sawyer followed close behind. "And Kate, keep Claire out of the medical tent."

* * *

Claire was pacing around in the tent that she had once shared with Charlie. She patted Aaron's back in an attempt to calm him, even though he wasn't upset in the lest bit. Her mind replaying everything that had happened over the past week. The nights that they had made love long into the night, and the morning breakfasts, where Charlie sang to Aaron to try and get him to sleep just a bit longer. The long talks, and the cuddling on the couch that sat in the living room. She smiled softly at all the memories they had made over the past week, that is until she got to today, this morning. This day of hell, that could very well be Charlie's last. She remembered the look of terror on his face, no doubt more for her and Aaron's well being more so than his. He had already looked death in the face once, so Claire was certain that he wasn't scared to do it again. Not if it meant insuring Claire and Aaron's safety. Then there was Hurley and Charlie coming toward the jungle, they were so close, when Claire heard the definite sound of gunfire, and the look of horror on both Hurley and Charlie's faces. While neither man fell to the ground, Claire knew immediately that Charlie had been the one that had been shot. By the way he dragged his feet along, and the look of agonizing pain on his face...

Claire was pulled from her memories, at the sound of an agonized scream of pain. She felt tears well up in her eyes, and she knew it was Charlie.

"Claire, hey look at me," Kate called from the opening of the shelter Claire was in.

Claire's glassy looking eyes met Kate's.

"He's going to be fine, Jack was able to remove the bullet, and he's pretty sure that the bullet didn't damage the spine or any of the surrounding nerves. He's awake, and he's asking for you," Kate explained.

She knew that Claire would need to get in there now, before Jack explained to everyone that Charlie was indeed alive. Not in the best of shape at this particular time, but alive nonetheless.

Claire shook her head in acknowledgment, as she handed Aaron to Kate, and followed her to the medical tent.

* * *

She stood outside the tent for what seemed like a lifetime, before pulling the flap open.

"Hey," Charlie grinned weakly at her.

Fresh tears in her eyes, she walked over and sat beside him. Taking his hand in hers, she gently kissed the back of it, before placing her other hand on the side of his face.

"I was so afraid I was going to lose you again," Claire said softly.

Charlie had, had to strain to hear her words, but he had heard them nonetheless.

"I told you, I'm not leaving you again. I love you so much Claire," he smiled at her.

Claire took a deep breath, and let it out, "I love you too Charlie."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but our way off the island has arrived," Jack said plainly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so I've decided this is the last chapter of this one. I might write a sequel to after island life...it will mainly focus on Charlie/Claire/Aaron...with a little dab of Des/penny just because I love them so much. I know this one is kind of like abrupt, but it was taking me forever to get to the point, and I'm running on little sleep...:S Anyways I hope you all have enjoyed this fiction, and the sequel won't be up for a while as I already have my next Lost fic planned :D**

Chapter Five

Jack helped Charlie stand up, as Claire slipped her arm around him, and let him put most of his weight on her. While Charlie wasn't exactly a huge guy, he was bigger than Claire, so she struggled with the added weight on her. They both trudged outside, when they heard a loud commotion coming from the middle of the crowd. Charlie could make out one of the voices, it was Desmond, although he couldn't hear what he was saying. Claire had to readjust her arm, to keep Charlie upright.

Kate saw the trouble she was having with Charlie, so she gave Aaron to Sun to hold, while Kate helped Claire keep Charlie upright.

"What's going on?" he rasped out.

"Desmond was freaking out about someone on the boat. A woman named Penny?" she said in a questioning tone.

"Penny? Is on that boat?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah it's hers apparently, why?" Kate asked.

"Penny is like...his Penny. You know the girl from the picture he carries with him," Charlie rasped.

"Oh my god, I completely forgot about that," Claire said, remembering how much the woman in the picture meant to Desmond.

Charlie nodded his head to let her know he heard what she said, as he watched as the crowd parted and Desmond introduced Penny to everyone. Once the last group of people parted from where Charlie and Claire were standing, Desmond's eyes went wide and blurry.

"What the...Charlie!?" Desmond nearly screamed.

"Hey Des," Charlie faintly smiled at him.

"I thought you were...I thought you...I saw you die," he said, as his eyes went from Charlie to Claire and back to Charlie.

"Well...apparently I can hold my breath a little longer than I thought. I just, I didn't want to die, but I wanted Claire to be safe. It's all very difficult, but I was able to swim out," Charlie said, wanting to give him a hug, but knowing he was far to weak to let go of Claire.

"That's just...I can't believe your alive," Desmond smiled at him.

"I felt the same way Des," Claire smiled at him.

"Is he alright?" Desmond just noticing how tightly Claire was holding onto him, and that Kate was holding onto him too.

"He got shot...The barracks came under attack, probably the freighter people. They got him in the back. Jack was able to get the bullet out without much if any damage. He did lose a great deal of blood though," Kate said, knowing Claire didn't know everything, figuring it would be best for her to answer.

"You don't look so great Charlie," Desmond said, as Charlie's pace became pale.

"I don't..." Charlie got out before his body went limp.

"CHARLIE!!" Claire screamed, as Kate helped lay his limp body on the sandy beach before screaming for Jack.

* * *

Desmond helped Claire up, as she cried into his chest. Penny looked on completely flabbergasted at what to do or say, so she just stood there feeling horrible for the young lady crying over a man that she clearly cared about.

"I can't lose him again Desmond, I just can't," Claire sobbed into his chest.

"I know Claire, I know," Desmond said, his voice soft and soothing.

"Kate, Sawyer help me get him back in the tent. Desmond and...Penny right? Take Claire and get her away from here," Jack said, as the three of them lifted Charlie's body from the beach, and carefully carried him back into the medical tent.

Desmond put his arm around Claire guiding her away from the tent, and motioned for Penny to follow.

"He's strong Claire, I mean he survived almost drowning. He survived the initial getting shot, he'll make it," Desmond said, uncertainty clear in his voice.

He walked her into her old tent, and sat her down on the bed.

"Pen, can you look after her for a moment, I'm gonna go find her son, then I'm gonna check on Charlie," Desmond said, knowing she needed and deserved an explanation, but not really having the time right now.

"Of course," Penny said, sitting down to next to the still sobbing Claire.

Claire lifted her head, and saw that Desmond's Penny was sitting next to her.

"Oh god, you probably think I'm terrible. Here I am crying all over Des...and you haven't seen him in...I don't even know how long. I'm so sorry, Penny right?" Claire asked.

"Yes, it's Penny, and don't worry about it. Can I assume that's your boyfriend that passed out?" Penny asked.

"Yeah he is, the funny thing is though. We didn't even know each other before the plane crash, but I mean I guess it was kind of destiny? Plus he loves my little baby Aaron," Claire smiled at the thought.

"How old is Aaron?" Penny asked.

"Just a few months, I had him on the island," Claire explained.

"Oh god, that most have been dreadful," Penny said.

"Well it wasn't exactly how I planned it, but Charlie was there. He's always been there when I needed him. I just wish I could be there for him like he has been for me, you know?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Penny smiled at her.

* * *

It seemed like an eternity before Desmond poked his head back into the tent. Penny had taken up refuge on the sandy ground, as Claire was curled in a ball sound asleep on the bed.

"Oh good she's sleeping," Desmond said, cradling the small infant in his arms, and placing him in the cradle.

"Yeah, how's Charlie?" Penny asked, quietly getting to her feet to admire the sleeping infant.

"Better, he's still unconscious though. I'm not real sure on the details, but apparently there was more damage than Jack can fix on the island. He was kind of wondering when we were leaving?" Desmond kind of danced around the question.

"Whenever everyone's ready, if Charlie's in that bad of condition then sooner is better than later," Penny said, peeking over the handmade cradle.

"Okay, I'll go let Jack know, I'll be back soon," Desmond said, stealing a kiss before he left the tent.

* * *

"He's gonna make it right?" a weak quiet voice came from the bed.

"I'm not sure, but Des seems to be pretty sure he will," Penny said, cooing at the infant who was now awake.

Claire sniffled back the new tears, "Can you hand him to me?"

"Oh, ummmm, sure," Penny said, grabbing up Aaron, and passing him off to Claire.

"Thanks," Claire said, cooing at Aaron.

He gave her a droolly smile, before cooing loudly.

"He is absolutely adorable," Penny said smiling, before turning her head toward the now open flap of the tent.

"Okay girls, lets get ready to go," Desmond said, giving them both a smile.


End file.
